DREW
DREW is a Human who has pyrokinetic abilities, he is the main protogonist of the DREW series. DREW is a young boy from Sunspring Town, he is being trained into a knight by the town's former protectors, Proy and Forter so that he can someday protect Sunspring Town alone. DREW is usually mute and as such, he never speaks aside from grunts and occassionally saying one-word phrases. History Fantendo Sports Resort Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory General Information Physical Description DREW has blonde hair and blue eyes, he has a red streak on the end of his hair, aswell as having a long piece of hair that covers his right eye. He wears a black t-shirt which has an red flame symbol on it. he also wears blue jeans and brown shoes. Personality and Traits DREW is shown to be kind and strong, but also extremely shy. He was shown not to talk very often because of his shyness, something which his childhood friend, MAY eventually helped him to overcome. DREW is a brave person and will put his own life at risk if it means saving his friends or families lives, he has also been shown to be strong willed and courageous which can help him overcome most obstacles. DREW does not speak very often and is mainly mute, although he does say short phrases from time to time. Powers and Abilities *'Pyro abilities' - DREW has very powerful Pyro abilities and has brilliant control over how he uses them. He can control them in many ways such as controlling the heat of the fire, controlling how much fire he summons and even being able to change the colour of it (orange, red, yellow and blue). *'Shadow DREW' - DREW can use his Pyro abilties to summon a vortex of fire at a controlled heat to surround him, then lets off a blast to get rid of the vortex and once it has gone he becomes Shadow DREW until doing the process again to change back to normal. Once in his shadow form he is able to use smoke aswell as fire, and can merge into the shadows to sneak past enemies if he consentrates enough. Shadow DREW has also been shown to be able to fly for a short amount of time, it is also shown that it takes DREW a great amount of energy to transform into this form and he will only do it when essential. *'Pyro Sword' - DREW is given a powerful sword by a Pouchet blacksmith named Proy sometime between Fantendo Sports Resort and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. DREW is able to light the sword on fire by using his pyro abilities. He has been shown to keep it in a Hammerspace Bag when wanting to take it with him. Proy taught DREW how to use the sword and he eventually became very skilled with it. Relationships MAY Scyplo Elfain used DREW's brainwaves to give Scyplo a hero's personality as she wasn't sure if Cura's personality alone would convince Scyplo that White Goddess was his enemy. While the two have some similarities in personalities, they don't interact too often. Quotes Trivia *It is unknown what the letter "F" on DREW's shirt stands for, it is highly possible that it stands for fire or flames though **It is also possible that his last name or middle name begins with an F. *He was originally in Teardrop Stratosball, but removed due to cancellation of the TeardropXDrew crossover. Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of DREW. DREW-Sketch.PNG|''DREW (game)'' DREWDOZ.png|''Fantendo - Dark of Zeon'' DREWFSBS.png|''Fantendo Smash Bros. Strife. DREW_By_DK.png|''by ChristmasDREW.png|Christmas art by . DREWSportsResort.png|DREW in Fantendo Sports Resort. Category:Sysop Approved Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Permission Needed Category:Main Heroes Category:DREW (series) Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Allies Category:DREW Characters Category:GemGames Co. Category:GemGames Brawl Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Universe Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Uproar Category:Fantendo Football League/Players